With the emergence of wireless communications, a plurality of wireless protocols such as Wireless Fidelity (WIFI), Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), etc. have emerged. Utilization of one or more of the wireless protocols has provided users with the ability to communicate with other users, computers, etc. without the constraints of a wired connection. To further facilitate mobility, many communications devices also utilize wireless power sources, such as e.g. batteries. As many of these wireless communications devices utilize battery power, conserving power to extend battery life has emerged as a priority.
As such, many communication devices are configured to enter a power save mode, during which, the communication devices may shut down one or more components, thereby conserving power. While utilization of this power save mode may provide power conservation, problems may arise in determining when the communication device should resume normal operation and/or when the communication device should enter the power save mode.
A problem arises for delay sensitive type of traffic, such as e.g. voice. In such a scenario, there is a risk that either the communication device is forced to resume normal operation too early, in order to satisfy latency requirements at the expense of power conservation efficiency, or that the (data or voice) traffic does not fulfill its latency requirements.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.